


Return to Me

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's go back to where it all started...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cali_se](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for my beta, written November 2006

When shades of purple touch the lonely mountain tops and twilight spills dark shadows across the slopes below, I make camp by the lake's silent shore. As dancing fire wards off darkness, I feel its warmth, like gentle arms, wrap around me. Echoes of your laughter linger on the playful evening breeze. And I smile...

You always hoped we'd make one last journey back here, that we could relive the magic of this place. You always dreamed we'd be together... forever...

And we are, Jack. All I have to do is close my eyes... and you are here with me.


End file.
